Spider in the Cocoon (Revision)
by Akili-chan
Summary: AU, what if April had been raised as Mary Jane an Peter's daughter alongside of May? How would the Parkers react to their baby girl being a hybrid? And will May just freaking ask Brad out already? Revision of my older work, hopefully much better.


_This is another version of my older fanfic. I was going through some troubled times blah blah blah and after getting ready to write again I realized that what I wanted to really write wasn't what I had been writing. So please bear with me and give this story a chance! I don't own anything that shows up in this story other then some ideas, author notes are at the end, thank you!_

**Chapter One**

They'd gotten May back ten months ago. Ten months and four days. At first they had been worried that her time away from them had been filled with torture in the hands of Osborn but apparently whomever had been taking care of their daughter before Kaine had treated the girl well because May had been a happy child from day one; no crying unless she needed something and greeting everyone on the planet with a happy gurgle and outreached arms. Not that she'd ever had cause to worry, it had been ten months of no crime fighting due to Peter's leg, the press had been told that Spider-Man was dead, and since Norman's death neither Parker was worried that trouble would show up at the door.

Hence the reason why Mary Jane threw open the front door at ten in the evening with a snarl and harsh words towards whoever dared to wake up her sleeping child. Words that died as soon as she saw just who it was and what he was carrying.

"I'm sorry," Kaine mumbled as he looked down at the ground and despite her shock Mary Jane was amused to notice that he was kicking the ground same as Peter did when he'd been caught doing something wrong. "I thought there was only one… that is to say that I'd been told-"

"Come in," it was a command and he followed her in quickly away from the prying eyes of anyone out on the street. "How did you find her? I thought we only had May!" Had the entire pregnancy been under Norman's rules or had it been a fault on the doctor's part?

"I was informed by… knowing sources about her. If Parker is still as nervous as he always is you can test her," the toddler in Kaine's arms snuggled in closer to him and stared at Mary Jane with wide blue eyes. "I found her in a.. Well there may have been some tests run on her by Osborn. She's a bit skittish around new things."

Tests.

Tests on her baby.

Mary Jane felt rage building up inside of her at the thought. Even from the grave Norman managed to reach up and try to ruin their lives.

"Can I hold her?" Kaine quickly pressed the girl into her mother's arms. Unlike May this one began to cry as soon as he let go. "Oh honey, I know. I know." Mary Jane rubbed the girl's back attempting to calm the toddler down. Kaine was halfway out the door when the red haired woman looked up to thank him yet again. "Are you leaving right now?" Kaine paused to look back over his shoulder to give the red haired woman a startled look. "You saved both of them and you're just going to leave like that?" He was a murderer, true, but it just felt wrong to let him leave without the proper thanks. "I have cupcakes in the kitchen we could sit down and-"

"No. Peter might be home soon." Kaine nodded towards the child clenched in Mary Jane's arms, "Do you have a name for her?"

"April of course," the scarred clone's lips twitched in what could have been a smile. "April and May sound nice together don't you think?"

"Ask your husband," was all the man said before leaving Mary Jane to rock the still sobbing toddler until April fell asleep.

X X X X

April Anna Parker was strange.

Well, alright so she really wasn't _that_ strange all things considered. She lived with both parents, got good grades, and didn't do any sports. She had a part time job at the Coffee Bean for extra cash that usually went into clothing or video games despite her father's dire warnings that college wasn't that far in the future. She also had a fear of loud noises that always seemed to turn into pain if the noise went too loud; hyperacusis supposedly from childhood PTSD from being kidnapped as a baby.

She didn't really know much about kidnapping, just the small things that had been picked up over the years. Her father had been close to a superhero before the twins had been born and to get the superhero's attention some guy had decided to kidnap April and hold her hostage. April thought the whole thing was unfair, she didn't even remember anything but had still been dragged to therapy for years and couldn't go to the movies or any of her sister's basketball games just because of one asshole.

Of course May was understanding about it all. She was always so understanding about April's condition and it just made things worse because April wanted to be in the gym supporting her sister with the rest of the cheering fans. Instead she was sitting on the steps outside of the school playing games on her starkphone and getting updates from Wes including a few really blurry pictures.

Something was buzzing in the back of April's head, the first time it had happened she'd looked up on instinct and caught sight of some sort of hooded figure flying over the roof of the school. Figuring that it was just a superhero (or villain, but who cared if they weren't doing anything?) April went back to Tetris. But now April's entire head was buzzing and it was _annoying. _The long haired brunette hoped that she wasn't coming down with anything as she closed down her phone with a huff as the gym erupted into cheers.

"Problems little spider?" April yelped in surprise as a man spoke above her. The teenager slowly rose her head up to meet the dead eyes of a mask, the man looked like he was grinning but something about it made April feel less reassured. "You know May made the winning goal." The green faced man winked.

"Basket, I think it's called a basket," something inside of April was screaming at her to run for help not correcting him, that this creep had been spying on her sister. But an even larger part was yelling that he'd been spying on _her_ _sister_ and April needed to punch him in his smirking face and correct him.

"Goal, basket. What is the real difference? Well little spider it's been fun but I've got to go. Give your father this for me," April looked at the metal pumpkin on the man's outstretched hand before raising an eyebrow. It really looked like a bomb and she was not going to be touching it even if something inside of April was saying that it wasn't a danger. "Oh go ahead little spider, this little beauty wasn't finished." Less than happy about being forced to go along with the loon April slowly held her hands out and allowed the guy to deposit the pumpkin into them. "Good girl. Now be sure to tell your father that we have unfinished business and he should meet me at the bridge at say.. Midnight tomorrow." The man took off on his glider and with it the buzzing in April's head seemed to grow less though not away completely.

X X X X

So this masked guy talked to you, gave you a metal pumpkin, and now the 'rents are freaking out enough to call me home?" April just shrugged and May let out a giant sigh as she flopped down onto her sister's bed. "Man it's been a weird night. Did I tell you about my basket?"

"Once or twice. Wes sent me a picture." April sat down next to her sister and May allowed herself to relax slightly. It was like they were kids again, before May had become busy with friends and sports without being able to spend too much time with her twin.

"WE SHOULD HAVE TOLD THEM!" Both girls twitched at the sound of their mother yelling and May felt her stomach clenching at the sound. Their mother never yelled, May and her father had sometimes been so loud that it could be heard outside but never Mary Jane. Without much thought other than needing to know just what was going on May tip toed out the door and down the stairs as far as she could get without being seen by her parents. April was right behind her, though she sat right at the top of the steps despite May's urging to get down closer.

"I'm sorry Peter. It's just that.. I'm scared," the twin's mother was pacing back and forth in the living room. "We should have told them more. Not what everyone else thought… especially April."

"I know. But they're so young. They're both-"

"They're almost young women Peter." Mary Jane had her hand on Peter's back now, "We did good as parents. Real good. They're not going to make the same mistakes that we did." May leaned in more as her father did a slight laugh.

"So we should just sit them down and say 'Hey, sorry kids for lying. I use to be Spider-Man'?"

"YOU WHAT?" May winced before glaring up the stairs at her sister who to her credit looked somewhat guilty as Mary Jane gave off a snort.

"Looks like that cat is out of the bag tiger."

"You use to be Spider-Man? Does that mean we're going to get superpowers? Did you have powers or were you like Iron Man?"

"We could be mutants?" There had been rumors about one kid being a mutant in middle school, May hadn't really paid it much mind but she still remembered kids whispering to one another as the boy had walked down the hall, the few parents that had set themselves up outside of the school in protest of such a danger.

"I, well not really a mutant as such. But yes, you two might be getting powers if May's little stunt today is anything to go by," Peter ran his hands through his hair before giving off a long, drawn out sigh. "How about some tea? This is going to be a long story." May managed to keep silent all through the tale though her mind was whirling away.

It was even worse when she went to bed and realized just who the masked green guy had been despite her father glossing over the Green Goblin. May remembered Normie, he'd always been serious and quiet when they'd been kids. But he had always been ready to help her sneak sweets or help April build with her Legos. He couldn't have been the one to have scared her parents so much.

Right?

**A/N: Fun fact: Sometimes doctors didn't know that you were having twins up to the 90's (not sure if that still holds true now, but I have heard of mistakes like sexing the baby wrong). I'm going to assume for the sake of this story that Mary Jane and Peter thought that they'd unknowingly had twins.**


End file.
